Awkward Konoha
by Markante Korenwolf
Summary: 2 girls show up in the fire country. They accept a ninja team's offer to go to Konoha since one of the two is sick. Chaos ensues when one of the girls seems to know everyone's name without knowing why. Title says the rest. No pairings and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1: down the bowl of ramen

**Author's note:** This started as a gift for my friend who doesn't know Naruto, I just thought I'd put that out in the open first

I tend to mess up tenses, so if you notice a mistake (any mistake, typos too) please let me know.

I tried to keep the characters in character, if you notice OOC-ness let me know and I'll try to fix it.

I don't really know what rating to give this, I've given it 'T' now but if you think that's wrong... Well you get it, I'm asking for advice and reviews XD

If you love/hate it let me know too...

also, no one significant shows up until the end of the second chapter, sorry. And just so were clear, I'm not gonna pair me or my friend up with anyone. None of you want to read what I'd like to do to Neji, ahem, anyhow...

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto.

**Time setting:** sometime after Sasuke makes a run for the village of sound. I have a bit of trouble with the time since I both read the manga and watch the anime. I keep forgetting what was filler and all that.

**Awkward Konoha**

Chapter 1: Down the bowl of ramen

"Come on Caro!" A brown haired menace makes her way through the crowd while the addressed redhead merely smiles. They hadn't seen each other for a year because Caro had spent an entire year abroad and somehow she had let her best friend convince her that eating ramen together was the best way to 'atone for her sins'. In the year that they were apart the overactive girl in front of her had discovered anime, decided to study Japanese and become overly obsessed with a character named Neji. All in all her best friend was being her normal insane self, just with a new fascination. "Alvar wait up!" The redhead calls out as she starts her pursuit, finally breaking free from her reverie.

They enter the store and Alvar pivots in place. "Say hello to the store that has sustained me during my first year in college." Taking the lead in for her familiar terrain she leads the two of them through the store while chatting endlessly about all of her adventures in said store. It takes a while for the redhead to notice they have stopped. She looks questioningly at her friend, not knowing why they stopped at the hair products. "Mom was really mad when I coloured my hair." The brunette says. "It was the best welcoming gift ever." Is the immediate reply. Caro's pretty sure she alone has a friend that colours her hair to celebrate her return. "well, enough thinking of good old times and time to make new ones!" Caro lets herself be guided out the store with those words.

(^_^)

The microwave is the only sound in the room. Alvar has stopped talking and is now trying to make a house with her manga's as if they are cards while her friend is studying the room. The walls are filled with posters, pictures and poems. "Which one is Neji?" If Caro had to take a guess she would say the longhaired boy with his weird eyes since wherever you looked, you saw him. She has her suspicions confirmed and they launch into a conversation about boys. Just when they decide that the perfect guy is not to be found in this dimension the microwave alerts them that dinner is served.

"Stop laughing, you've been using these a lot longer than me but you're still not much better than me!" Caro yells out when she fails the bring the food to her mouth for the third time. Her friend is too busy laughing to notice the insult. She hasn't been able to eat because she's laughing too much. The bit of food that has made its way to her mouth is now busy blocking her airways. The predictable series of useless movements follow as she struggles to get air. When the pale girl finally notices that the brunette's complexion is looking an awful lot like her own she starts patting the struggling teen's back. Once both have regained composure they stare at the floor. It's an absolute mess since both cups of ramen have been emptied on the floor. "But I'm still hungry." The brunette acts as though her friend is years older instead of months hoping that the other would clean up the mess they'd made. "I'll warm some more while you clean up the mess you made!" The eldest replies, evading the trap thanks to years of dealing with the occasionally very lazy girl. Not that she's much better, the two of them are known for their ability to switch between overly active and ridiculously lazy in a matter of seconds. Though it's not completely random, Alvar becomes lazier as the day goes on while Caro just seems to be waking up. Sitting down just makes the two more active but once they are laying down they instantly become drowsy.

"Take two!" Alvar smiles. Caro smiles back and suddenly looks mischievously at her friend but before she can even say anything the brunette cuts her off, "No sexual innuendos about the food we're eating." She is rewarded with a pout while the other tries to pretend that is not what she was going to say at all. Of course she fails miserably, makes a stupid remark about the use of fingers and sends the two of them in a new fit of laughter. Alvar looks at her food as if she's considering whether or not to eat it after her friend's remark. Caro notices her hesitation and says: "As if you would ever let food go to waste." Alvar accepts the truth of those words and continues eating. Even Caro manages to eat, now that she's finally gotten the hang of eating with chopsticks.

(-_-)

The alarm shows three am but the two friends are still watching the screen in front of them attentively, sort off. They are singing along with _Disney's little mermaid_ and making the occasional sexual remark. Everything could and would be interpreted sexually. They are nearing the end of their fourth movie when Alvar starts coughing violently. It's over just as suddenly as it had started and the brunette looks at her friend with an apologetic smile. Caro smiles back automatically, she remembers that Alvar had said she picked up a nasty cough that wouldn't go away but that had been in the winter, a good five months ago. She opts not to mention it, knowing her friend hated medication almost as much as the hospital. "Let's call it a night, okay?" The fact that her friend didn't complain meant it was a lot worse than she was letting on. The redhead looks at her friend again but decides to trust that Alvar would let someone know when things got too bad. Just because you're stubborn doesn't mean you're stupid. Neither of them believe that pride or fear are things worth dying for.

The light hadn't been out for more than ten minutes before the two of them are staring at the black mass in front of them convincing themselves that there is nothing odd. Pretending they don't hear a weird sloshing sound. "Ok that's it, I'm turning on the lights. No one has to know we were chickens." The youngest whispers as she reaches for a shoe to throw at the switch. The eldest sighs, she knows that neither of them would ever volunteer to turn on the light manually but her friend has the worst aim ever. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've had to do this." The brunette says, sensing her friends scepticism. With a face that expresses absolute concentration she throws the shoe hitting the lights on the first try. "How did you do that?" The redhead exclaims. "When you aim for the pole you will always miss," the brunette replies, "but when you don't aim for it, you will hit it." Caro smiles knowing her friend just admitted that it had been a lucky shot. The little troublemaker has an unfair amount of luck. Alvar grabs her glasses and they quickly scan the room. The two are just about to go back to bed again when they hear a noise outside.

"This is the part in the horror movies were everybody is thinking: Don't open the door, are you stupid? You will die if you open it!" The redhead looks at her friend. "'T is the wind and nothing more." The brunette replies. "Oh that's a good idea, lets quote Edgar Allen Poe in this situation. Because we definitely can't come up with enough near death scenarios ourselves." Caro scowls at her friend who is now apologizing and complaining about the sarcasm. Their argument is cut short when they hear another sound. "I smell food" Alvar says, immediately awake. "I always knew food would be the death of you but this is just stupid." The redhead mutters as she follows her friend reluctantly. Alvar opens the door and stops. "Ramen?" She asks. Caro not expecting her friend to stop bumps into her and the two slide forward over the slippery floor. They barely have the time to register that the floor is completely covered in ramen before fear takes over their minds. The two of them are headed straight towards the stairs with too much momentum to stop. They grab a hold of each other and scream as they fall into the darkness.

_If I were a pot of petunias I'd definitely think 'not again', Caro thought._

_I don't want to go down the rabbit hole, Alvar mentally screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer 2:<strong> _The Raven_ at Edgar Allen Poe.

pot of petunias thinking 'not again' at _the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy_ at Douglas Adams.

down the rabbit hole at _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ at Lewis Carroll


	2. Chapter 2: Why do I know you?

**Author's note: **because of that obligatory two day waiting period I have three chapters finished. I'm currently writing chapter four and having a ridiculous amount of fun coming up with chapter titles.

same as everyone I suppose: **R&R**

As it says in my profile, this is actually my second step in getting myself a backbone (the first was posting stupid comics about me and Naruto characters) so if you hate my writing style but like my sense of humor: the link doesn't show up, just look for L2the4 on deviantart and then look for the comics in my gallery)

**disclaimer:** Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto

**Awkward Konoha**

Chapter 2: Why do I know you?

There are no marks, footsteps or broken twigs in the clearing, nothing to indicate someone has walked there. But there they are, lying in the grass, two girls cuddled up and sleeping in the sunlight. the brunette is the first to stir. She tries to stand up but falls over, causing her to stop and stare at herself for several minutes before she suddenly jumps to her feet. "Caro, wake up this is serious!" She yells at the redhead, not thinking about said red's infamous morning temper in her panic. "Seriously wake up, I think I'm losing it!" She starts shaking Caro awake. "Alvar stop that, I'm awake. Unfortunately." The eldest of the two glares up at the loud girl in front her. "Did you shrink?" She asks her friend, something seemed wrong. "Yes, now keep looking what else has changed?" The younger girl looks like she is about to have a panic attack. Caro pulls herself to her feet. "Well this is going to sound a bit awkward but what happened to your breasts?" she asks, "…and mine for that matter." Then it dawns on her, Alvar didn't just look smaller, she looked younger. She manages to stutter a short 'oh' as she lets this revelation sink in. Meanwhile the brunette has reached the brink of her self-control, her breathing becoming heavier indicating that hyperventilation is at hand. She falls to the ground, temporarily forgetting about their age as she tries to regain control over her breathing. "Oh god, Alvar calm down!" Caro stops her line of thought and rushes to her friends side.

"We should forget about our age for a minute and assess the situation." The youngest hates to take control but it's important to keep her mind busy so that she doesn't panic again. She motions her friend, indicating that she should follow her train of thought.

"We are in the forest, wearing our PJ's and it is day."

"I think it's almost evening and look at the bright side: we're wearing shoes."

"When you get lost you're supposed to stay put and wait for a rescue team to find you."

"But we don't know when they will notice we're missing or if they will know to look for us here, wherever 'here' is"

"The first thing we should do is find water, not just because we need to keep hydrated but also because that's where we will most likely find other people."

"Wow, who would have thought that you're talent to get lost would prove useful one day?" Caro says to her poorly coordinated friend. Alvar has zero sense of direction but with all the times she has gotten lost, she's picked up a nice set of survival skills. The eldest takes the lead for the obvious reason that they would just get lost if the other lead the way.

(*_*)

The road seemed to be mocking them. The two stare at it sullenly as if it is the road's fault that neither of them had thought of looking for it. The road looks worn and they wonder if that meant that it is much used or just old. They decide to follow it east, for none other reason than the fact that it's downhill. Sure, they keep assuring each other that civilisation is more likely at the foot of a mountain but they both know the real reason. Not that it mattered, when the two reach what they assume to be the foot of the mountain, or rather hill, all they find is an abandoned inn. Alvar stares at the inscriptions on the stone in front of the building. "At least now we know where we are." She states but her friend just stares at her. "I'm going to guess that it's Japanese. A language I can speak, thanks to you, but not read." Caro smiles at her friend letting her know she's not really mad. "Sorry," the brunette answers, "it says here we're standing in front of an inn on the border of the fire country." She stares at the kanji she just read. "I don't know a country that goes by that name, but we can't be in Japan, right?" Caro looks up at the sky, this whole thing is just becoming more and more confusing. "I don't think so," Alvar answers, "but the name seems familiar somehow." The brunette stares at the kanji a couple more seconds before accepting that no epiphany would come.

They're still resting at the abandoned inn when Alvar starts coughing again. She warps her arms around her chest as she waits for it to pass. "I say we stay here for the night, you can't afford to sleep outside." Caro says to her coughing friend. If things kept going like this she would force her friend to go to the hospital whether she liked it or not. "Fine, we'll stay in the creepy inn." The brunette replies once the coughing subsides. The two turn towards the entrance and look at each other as if saying 'after you'. A silent battle of will commences as the two continue to stare at each other. Their wordless argument is cut short when a loud voice booms over the road. "WHAT ARE TWO YOUTHFUL GIRLS AS YOURESELVES DOING OUT HERE ALL ALONE?" They turn around towards the sound. "I'm going to be scarred for life." Caro mutters as a man in a green spandex makes his way towards them.

"I can get used at the spandex but those eyebrows are just…" Alvar lets her friend finish the sentence in her mind. Best not to insult a guy twice your size, at least not in a way that he will notice. "It looks like we both have the same plan, I hope you don't mind that me and my team are going to spend the night here too." He's still talking loud but it's more manageable now. The two girls nod in agreement, the guy seemed harmless enough and neither of them wanted to spend the night alone in that creepy inn. "HOW VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU!" The girls cringe at the loud sound of his voice. "Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am the youthful Mighto Gai." Alvar snickers, she can't help but think that his name suits him very well. "I'm Caro and this is Alvar." The redhead takes the lead, knowing very well how her friend acts around complete strangers. Though she does find it strange how calm Alvar is, why isn't she freaking out like she normally does. But before she can ask her younger friend they are interrupted by the arrival of Gai's teammates.

"This is Caro and Alvar, they have chosen the same shelter as us." Gai says to his teammates. "WHAT WONDERFUL AND YOUTHFUL NAMES, MY NAME IS ROCK LEE." A miniature version of Gai -identical spandex, eyebrows and bowl haircut- stands proudly next to the older man. "Will you stop yelling," a Chinese girl with brown hair in two buns looks at Lee disapprovingly, "I am Tenten, Nice to meet you." She smiles at the two slightly uncomfortable girls. "What strange names," a longhaired boy with white eyes says, "where are you two from?" Nobody notices his suspicion, the only thing they sense is a killer intent coming from Alvar. "_My_ name is strange?" Her voice is filled with venom. "At least my name doesn't mean _screw_." Alvar tends to be overly sensitive when it comes to her name. "yeah about that," Caro jumps in, looking at the brunet in front of them, "how come we know your name is Neji?" Of course the smart thing would have been to pretend that they didn't know his name but the two of them aren't exactly known for their subtlety. Just when the four want to ask them the same question Alvar falls to her knees coughing violently.

"So you only know Neji's name while your friend feels she knows all four of us but neither of you know why." If Gai had hoped that the answer would change after asking for the third time, he was about to be disappointed again. Caro shakes her head looking at her friend. Tenten had decided to make tea for the sick girl, who was now making a facial expression that clearly said 'I just burned my tongue'. "Look the answer's not going to change no matter how many times you ask. We don't know how we got here, We don't know why certain things seem familiar but I do think that we spent an entire night and day outside so I really need to get Alvar to the hospital." Caro ignores Alvar's disagreeing grunt and looks at Gai expectantly. "We could escort them to Konoha, that way if they remember something else they can let us know." Neji answers, as if he is the responsible one in their group. "How far is Konoha?" Caro asks, trying not to look into those pupilless eyes. Tenten comes to her rescue and answers in Neji's stead. "About a day," she is interrupted by Alvar's coughing, "maybe two since your friend is sick." Caro tries to supress a yawn but fails miserably, she eventually gives up and goes to lay next to her friend. The two begin silently humming _the circle of life_, They strongly believe that you sleep better with a bit of music to help you forget your worries.

_Why do I have the feeling we're missing something, Caro mused._

_Why do I know but not remember, Alvar thought, ah well…_

…

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Who has noticed Caro's mistake?

ok, now that you have read 2 chapters I'm sure you've noticed that English isn't my native language. This sometimes results in using one word while I should have used an other but since they sort of sound the same I mess up (like lying/laying, of/off etc.) PLEASE let me know when you see such an error, I hate those the most T_T

**Disclaimer 2:** _the circle of life_ at _the lion __king_ at Disney


	3. Chapter 3: gravity and I are very close

**Author's note: **This is the last finished chapter and school starts Monday. So if for some odd reason you like this story, the waiting starts now. The hole backbone thingy is going great by the way. I told a few friends about my deviant account and they seem to like my comics (^_^) I also haven't gotten any mean comments on them and there I was fearing the anonymity of the internet. Soon I'll dare to tell them about this fanfic. Yeah, soon. Not now, just sometime in the (probably not so near) future

next chapter will be called 'Act your age'

**Disclaimer:** Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto

**Awkward Konoha**

Chapter 3: gravity and I are very close

Two green eyes peer into the darkness. They scan the room looking for something to drink. Alvar's eyes stare at the cup of tea in front of them, it would probably taste disgusting now but she really needed to do something about her throat. She stretches her arm but doesn't manage to get a hold of the cup. It takes three tries before her fingers finally graze it. Alvar sighs, cursing her hand-eye coordination which gets even worse in the dark and without her glasses. The brunette eagerly gulps down the cold water, not noticing the cup was supposed to be filled with tea. After she puts the cup back down she turns to her side. Caro is sleeping while her blanket lies forgotten by her side. The green eyes scan the room once more, this time to make sure that no one is watching. Alvar doesn't like it when someone sees her display any sort of affection. Also, somewhere in her mind she has convinced herself that getting caught tucking your friend in would be extremely awkward. Deciding that the coast is clear she quickly drops the blanket on top of her friend. One sick person is more than enough, she thought.

(~_~)

"GOOD MORNING! Two people in the springtime of their youth really shouldn't sleep so long." Lee is standing over the girls with a smile that really doesn't fit the early hour as far as his two victims are concerned. The brunette stretches knowing that the last traces of sleep will go away once she's standing up. The redhead on the other hand turns around and mutters several curses while she drifts back to sleep. Alvar, now fully awake, grabs a hold of the sleeping girl's blanket and makes a run for the other side of the room. Caro sits up debating whether or not to pursue her overly active friend because once she's up there's no point in lying down again. Accepting that it's a lost cause she drags herself to her feet. "Just because you're wide awake in the morning, doesn't mean that I am too." She gives everyone in the room a mean glare while she takes some of the food that is stalled out on the floor. "You'll have to forgive my friend, she's not the most lively person in the morning. But no worries, it'll pass once she's fully awake." The brunette smiles while looking at the bit of food she took during her run. "Where's the big guy?" she continues, laughing at her own terrible joke. Her friend shoots her a glare while muttering that 'it wouldn't even be funny if she was awake'.

Neji was explaining that Gai had gone ahead to inform the village about the delay while Tenten and Lee were removing the traces of their stay at the abandoned inn. The two girls nod, it seemed logical enough. They follow the three ninjas outside. Alvar exits the building first, diving down the stairs in a not so elegant way. The three ninjas stare at her with disbelieve while her friend is laughing so hard she runs the risk of following her friend down the stairs. "I was just testing gravity," Alvar says in an attempt to draw a smile from the three, "it still works." Tenten and Neji just continue to stare but Lee looks like he believes the joke. He is rewarded with a push from Tenten and a muttered 'it's a joke'. Meanwhile Caro has reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well, come on. We're not getting any younger." She shoots her friend a side-way glance as they share their little inside joke.

(+_+)

"No!" Alvar stares angrily at Lee. They had decided that the brunette was too sick to walk and would only slow them down if she tried to. Lee was now offering her a piggyback ride. "Why," Tenten inquires, "Lee doesn't mind." She looks at Neji with a frustrated sigh as if he was supposed to come up with a solution. "Gravity and I are like this," Alvar says, intertwining her fingers. "Don't be ridiculous and let Lee carry you." Neji didn't show it but he was nearing the end of his patience. "You would say 'no' too." Alvar's not exactly sure why she said that but she's sure it's true. "Look at it this way," Caro finally helps the three frustrated ninjas, "this way you can be lazy without one person complaining about it." Two blue eyes stare into green ones, reminding them of their obligation to be lazy. Alvar sighs and climbs onto Lee's back, complaining about the close contact.

"She fell asleep." Lee says disbelievingly. The girl on his back was muttering sleep talk in his ear. "But she seemed so awake this morning." Tenten looks at Caro as if the brunette's behaviour is something strange. "We fall asleep when we're not doing anything," the redhead clearly wasn't surprised by her friends behaviour, "she'll wake up soon enough and then you're going to wish she was still asleep." They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before the promised awakening of the brunette happened. "I've been thinking" she starts but she's interrupted by both Lee and Caro. "I thought you were sleeping." The first replies at the same moment as Caro says: "We're doomed." The younger girl glares at her friend, "No, not that kind of thinking. I just realised that we don't have any money so I can't go to the hospital." The brunette was obviously pleased by her revelation. "I'm sure something can be worked out." Neji's tone indicated that the subject was now closed.

"OK, I think gravity is really missing me right now," The brunette had been trying to get off Lee's back for over an hour now, "and my legs are starting to fall asleep." She stretches out the syllables, hoping that annoyance would succeed where flattery had failed. "We will take a break once we reach the river, stop complaining." The annoying girl seemed to know exactly how to get under Neji's skin. He was seriously nearing the end of his patience. He wouldn't show it though, not directly anyway. he had tried to belittle them but talking down on the two girls didn't seem to work, they came with replies that made them seem older than the thirteen years he guessed they counted. The rest of the time they seemed to switch between acting mature and childlike, the latter getting a clear preference with both. This has to be the most annoying mission ever, he thought. His gaze locks with Tenten's and she gives him a reassuring smile. "It's not that bad," she says, "they're just awfully carefree." The brunet nods in agreement, carefree was definitely a good way to describe the two. Unaware of Alvar and Caro's panic attack the day before he couldn't help but wonder about their lack of concern, given their situation.

"Seriously, how many songs with the word 'destiny' in them do you two know!" Neji yelled, finally losing his composure. The two annoying girls had been singing songs about destiny for 2 hours now. "_Do you believe in destiny._" The redhead continues as if he hadn't just yelled at them. "_There's no destiny when everyone's your enemy._" Alvar wasn't stopping either but Lee nudges her to cut it out. The two girls look at each other as if saying 'we're not done yet.' "Ok, we'll sing different songs then." Alvar says before the two begin to sing: "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_" They clearly weren't planning on stopping anytime soon. "I get it, now stop it." Neji glares at the two girls. "That's not enough." The redhead says. "Yeah, we appreciate your help and all," Alvar continues, "but if you're going to treat us the way you have until now, we'd rather find our way on our own." Neji blinks, sure he didn't like the two but he hadn't been mean to them. "What do you mean, " he says, "Have I not been polite until now?" Caro shakes her head. "that's not it, you're treating us like little children." Alvar nods, "We're five years older than you." The three ninjas look at them, apparently they had forgotten to mention that. "And a day without annoying someone…" the brunette says. "Is a day lost!" Her friend cheerfully continues. "But what does it take to make you two shut up?" Tenten asks, not happy with the fact that the mentioned two had gotten such a violent reaction out of Neji. "Oh, nothing can shut us up." Alvar says from Lee's back. "But we'll leave you alone now, we're not entirely unreasonable." Caro says to Neji.

(=_=)

"Look, we're sorry." Caro says to Neji. They had reached the river and Alvar was running around as if she was making up for the miles she didn't walk. "It's how we deal with stress and panic and shit." Neji blinks at the red's words and wonders not for the first time that day if they were aware of the amount of cuss words they use. "We were wrong to take it out on you." The brunette had joined them. "Then why did you?" Neji asks, this was the first time he had gotten a serious conversation with them and he wasn't planning on letting the opportunity slip. "I felt like Lee had gotten enough snappy comments in his life and he was carrying me." Alvar seemed to be thinking aloud. "I don't really know anything about Tenten," she continues, "so you were chosen by elimination." She tries to look at him sheepishly, giving him her infamous accidently adorable look. The brunette really doesn't try to look cute or adorable, in fact she hates it, but unintentionally that's exactly how she looks a lot of the time.

"That has got to be the worst apology ever," Neji sighs, "but I suppose it's the best I'm going to get out of the two of you." Caro pushes her friend cutting off her remark that 'Neji could always get more _in_ her' and quickly redirects Neji's attention so he doesn't notice Alvar's remark. "My slow friend here hasn't noticed it yet but you've definitely earned our respect." Neji looks at the two quizzically. "Um, you were very polite considering the complete asses we were being." Alvar flashes him a smile as if she didn't just insult herself. "And you weren't affected by Alvar at all." The redhead jumps in. Neji opts not to ask what she meant by that, realising that the answer would probably be very disturbing. He stashes the info he got out of the conversation away, not that it's much. Looking at the two girls who are now talking to Tenten he can't help but think that even Ibiki would have trouble getting useful information out of those two.

Traveling with civilians sure is something else, Lee thought. Sure he got the extra training by carrying the sick one -who had taken on a sickly colour during their morning walk- and if he didn't manage to carry her the entire way he would train all night without rest when they got back but they needed to take occasional breaks even though the walking one seemed to be holding up fine, Neji insisted on it. His thoughts were disturbed by the two girls who had started singing again. He looks up and sees them lying next to the river, drifting to sleep while they quietly sing another song.

_And I wanna see what is all about_

_And I wanna live, wanna give something back_

_Don't tell me that it's over_

_It's only just begun_

_Don't tell me that it's over_

_Or that the song is sung_

_The song is sung_

"I can hear you." Neji states but the two girls ignore him as they fall asleep.

_Caro: Sleep…sleep..sleep…zz…zzz..zz_

_Alvar: Back…on solid ground… I'll never leave you again…never…_

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer 2:<strong> _ Destiny_ at Nightcore

_Broken hearts, torn up letters and the story of a lonely __girl _at Lostprophets

_Bring me to life _ at Evanescence

_Don't tell me that it's over _at Amy Macdonald


	4. Chapter 4: Act your age!

**Author's note: **I made a comic with Neji naked (no, not like_ that_) and I think it deserves more views :( so look for _lost in the Hyuuga __mansion_ by L2the4 on deviantart and give naked Neji some attention.

I got my very first review ever, I was so happy and it looks like people are actually reading this (I personally only read stuff rated 'M' hence the suprise). THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I hope you will continue to read and at a certain point think 'hm let's send her a **review**, I'm sure she'll appreciate that'.

Warning: wannabe emotional stuff ahead, but don't worry I ruin the moment XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto at Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Konoha<strong>

Chapter 4: Act your age!

"GOOD AFTERNOON! It's time to move on!" Lee yells at the two sleeping girls who can't help but feel a déja vu. The two stand up reluctantly and look at each other. "Odd" they both mumble before walking towards the three waiting ninjas. Alvar climbs onto Lee's back after the necessary persuasion and the five set out to continue their journey.

The two friends share looks and occasionally stare at Neji. When Caro goes to walk besides Lee and Alvar, Neji subtly moves closer, hoping to find out what's up with the two unusually quiet girls. He frowns when he realizes that they're not talking in Japanese or English. The brunette had been shocked when she figured out that the three ninjas understood English and the two had gone back to talking in Japanese back then but apparently they knew more than two languages. The Hyuuga looks at Tenten who shakes her head, indicating that she can't understand the two whispering girls either. "Maybe you should just ask," she says, while the two girls continue to whisper, "they give honest answers to our questions." The addressed brunet shakes his head, he knows he's acting stupid but he won't give in this time. His gaze stops on the two girls again. Eighteen, he thought, somehow I find that hard to believe and that's not because of their physical appearance.

(^_^)

Alvar watches the wind play with the leafs as she lies completely relaxed against Lee's back. "Alvar are you alright?" Lee asks but he only gets silence in return. "She's pretty much sleeping." Caro says when Lee tries to talk to Alvar again. "But she already slept so much today." Lee says, thinking that the two girls had some rather un-youthful trades. "And her eyes are open," Tenten says while looking into Alvar's eyes, "are you sure she's alright?" Caro rolls her eyes, these people worry too much. "She's does that all the time. Believe me, she's fine." The redhead thinks for a moment before she continues. "Besides the best thing to do when you're sick is sleep it off."

Neji didn't understand what was wrong. The two girls behind him had gone back to shooting him wary glances. Hadn't they all apologized for their behaviour, what was their problem this time? Because they didn't stop, even when they were talking to Lee and Tenten they remained cautious. The two were clearly trying to hide the fact that they were uneasy but he could still see it. The brunet sighs, there really was only one way out of this stalemate. "What is it this time?" His voice cuts straight through Tenten, Alvar and Caro's discussion about weaponry. "What do you mean?" Alvar asks seemingly calm, but the byakugan wielder could see her unrest. He remains silent, waiting for the other two to continue. "Fine." Caro mutters while she looks at her friend. The two shoot each other glances that the Hyuuga translated into this:

'You started it with the whole singing thing'

'You're better at explaining things'

'You know more about them'

'you're older'

'you look harmless'

'But I don't wanna'

'Do it!'

'Fine, but I'm going to murder you later'

Neji turns towards Alvar expectantly. "We were surprised you didn't, like, take revenge on us while we were sleeping." She says looking at the ground. "I thought we had all apologized for our behaviour this morning, wasn't that the end of it?" Neji was having some real trouble understanding these girls. "But what kind of a half-ass apology was that? All we did was admit that we were being annoying, we showed no regret what so ever!" The brunette stares at him disbelievingly and then starts to smile. "You're so different from us." Neji blinks, where was this conversation going? "What do you mean by that, would you have taken advantage of your enemy sleeping?" The two girls seemed taken aback by his reply. "Do you consider us enemies?" Caro asks, seemingly hurt. Her friend just stares at the ground again, muttering something along the lines of 'easy for you to say, you're not weak like us'. She raises her head again before anyone has the chance to answer any of the open questions hanging between them.

"It's natural that you don't trust us, we are strangers to you after all." She sounded different, worthy of the claim of being eighteen years old. "And with us, well me, knowing these things about you, it's normal that you are wary of us." She seemed completely unaware of her own change. "But your team leader has promised us an escort to Konoha so instead of making things even more difficult I give you this sincere apology." Alvar still fails to notice the surprised expressions on her three traveling companions. "You are completely different from me and therefore I don't understand you." The brunette had stopped talking for her friend. "It is in the human nature to fear what you don't understand." Caro started to shift a bit but her friend continues her monologue. "That fear turns into aggression all too soon with us humans." The redhead started to look worried but it goes unnoticed by the others. "Since I'm not very strong, I only have backhanded techniques to attack." While Alvar talks a small knowing smile starts to play around her friends lips. "Besides," Alvar had reached the moment Caro had been waiting for, "I have three older brothers that I torment a lot, so I'm always a bit wary around people that act like they're my brother or something." Alvar had gone back to her childlike state. "Not that I see you as my brother or anything." Caro was already laughing, she couldn't wait to see Neji's reaction to Alvar's next words. "You're way too hot to be one of my brothers." Alvar ends her monologue muttering something about 'no incestuous thoughts for me'.

Lee had somewhat recovered from Alvar's last statement but Neji and Tenten still looked a bit fazed. All the while Caro and Alvar were laughing like it was the last thing they'd ever do. "I'm sorry I should have warned you about Alvar's inability to be serious," the redhead manages to choke out, "and combined with her ability to make everything awkward… well you've seen the results for yourselves, haven't you?" Tenten and Neji nod mechanically, clearly working on autopilot until their brains find a way to deal with Alvar's borderline offensive remark. "About that last thing Alvar mumbled…" Lee starts. Neji blinks, returning to his senses he quickly cuts Lee off. "Let's just forget she ever said anything after mentioning her three brothers." He certainly wanted to forget about the whole thing. Had Alvar implied she thought of him sexually? How come Caro had seen it coming? No, he would stop thinking about it and just put it behind him. It would be as if she hadn't said anything at all.

(=*_I_*=)

'_completely different from me'_ Neji couldn't help but wonder about what Alvar had meant by that. He looks at the tent in which the two girls are currently sleeping. Alvar tired because of her disease and Caro exhausted by their day-long march. The three ninjas divide the watch for that night, just because you're on familiar terrain doesn't mean you can afford to slack off. Lee would take the first, Tenten the second and Neji the last.

Caro stares at the shadows on the tent, wide awake despite the late hour. She decides to just give up on sleeping for now and to go for some fresh air instead. "Why are you up?" She asks Tenten when she exits the tent. "Keeping watch." The Chinese girl answers. "That makes sense, mind if I join?" The redhead looks at the brunette who nods in affirmation. "Why are you awake?" Tenten asks when the red sits down next to her. "I don't know. Worry, I guess." Caro looks up at the stars. "When will we reach Konoha?" She glances at the tent while she asks her question. "By midday tomorrow. Don't worry, Alvar will be fine." Tenten didn't have any problems discovering the cause of Caro's concern. Caro gives her a smile and continues to stare at the stars. "What did Alvar mean when she said that Neji is completely different from her?" Just like Neji, Tenten had been wondering about that. The redhead looks at her, surprised. "I don't know, it was probably about something she knows about him. I only know his name remember?" Why was Tenten asking her? "You two seem to understand each other so well, so I thought you might know." The brunette sounded disappointed.

"Well, let's try," Caro says, "give me some facts about Neji." The Chinese girl thinks for a while before she answers. "Since you have no idea, it has to be something that wasn't mentioned today." Tenten continues to think. "Neji is a genius despite the fact that he is in the branch family." Caro looks at her quizzically and Tenten quickly explains the whole Hyuuga situation, including Neji's view on destiny. "Well that's easy," the redhead says, "Alvar doesn't believe in destiny." She looks at Tenten conveying the message that the brunette was not to interrupt her while she's taking. "Our entire country has a similar view on life. First of all: there are rules, but we don't feel they apply to us. We bend around rules and we're lazy. Second: our entire history we have been dominated by others so now we take great pride in individuality and don't like it when others tell us what to do." Caro looks at Tenten, silently asking if she understands. The brunette nods and Caro continues. "We believe that every person is responsible for his or her own actions so there's no hiding behind destiny and shit." The redhead thinks for a while, the next part would be harder to explain.

"When I say Alvar doesn't believe in destiny that's not entirely true." Caro bites her lip, forming sentences out of ideas is not an easy task. "You should make your own destiny. Life's pretty easy for us, we have a lot of freedom but that comes at a certain price." Caro sighs, this was even harder than she had originally thought. "_We are condemned to be free_. We are pretty much forced to make our own destiny so it's hard to understand what it's like if someone else decides your destiny for you." She gives Tenten a smile. "Did that make any sense at all?" She eventually asks. The brunette nods. "I think I get it," She says, "just out of curiosity, what do you two believe your destiny is?" Caro laughs. "Uhm, probably something like 'live your life without regrets', it's hard to explain and we change our minds all the time." She smiles at Tenten sheepishly. "I guess we'll know for sure when we die. Alvar would probably say that it doesn't even matter until then." Caro yawns, all that thinking had made her tired. The redhead stands up and mumbles a soft 'goodnight' already half asleep.

Tenten was left to reflect over Caro's words. It had made sense while the redhead had been talking but now she wasn't so sure anymore. _condemned to be free_, it was an odd choice of words at least and what about their parents? Surely they must have expectations for their children. The brunette shakes her head, Alvar had been right. Someone who's so different from you is hard to understand. Tenten smiles, meeting these two girls could be good for Neji. The seeds that Naruto had planted in Neji's head during the chuunin exams would definitely grow thanks to the two girls who seemed to value happiness so much. Neji deserved to be happy as well. Now, if only Alvar would stop saying those other things that could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer 2:<strong> _We are condemned to be __free_ was said by Sartre


	5. Chapter 5: I hate the smell

**Awkward Konoha**

Chapter 5: I hate the smell

Alvar wakes up before Lee can yell anything this time. She sticks out her tongue at him and wakes up her friend. Caro, though still looking sleepy, didn't seem to have such a foul look on her face as all the other times she had been woken up. "When we reach this Konoha and get you into a hospital I'm gonna catch up on all the sleep I've had to miss up until now." Caro was clearly looking forward to that. "No more piggy-back rides," Alvar muses with an even expression. "You don't seem that happy." Her friend jokes. Alvar just shrugs and smiles before walking towards Lee for her last piggy-back ride.

(-_-)

"Are we there yet?" Caro and Alvar laugh. "You're supposed to ask it at least once a trip." Caro says to Lee, who hadn't even asked anything. "Can we sing songs again?" Alvar was clearly getting bored. "No, you should save your breath." Neji states while Alvar coughs again. "But-" Alvar is interrupted by Tenten. "You're only making it worse, just relax. Once we reach Konoha and check you into the hospital, you can do whatever you want." Lee smiles; "After you get released of course." Caro can't help but laugh at that statement. These people sure figured us out fast, she thought. "You wouldn't nicely wait until you're better, either." Alvar says and the three ninjas look at her. "She's right, you didn't wait until you were better Lee." Tenten confirms. The three ninjas stop talking, those little facts Alvar seemed to know were starting to creep them out a bit.

Lee points ahead; "We're almost there, just an hour or so to go." Tenten smiles at Alvar reassuringly. "We're supposed to report back to the Hokage first but the hospital is on the way, so we'll drop you off first." Alvar manages a weak smile but everyone could see it wasn't sincere. "What do you have against hospitals?" Tenten asks, Alvar always seemed to make a face whenever the hospital was mentioned. "Not much, 's not like I was traumatized or anything." Alvar was trying to avoid the actual reason. "Then why?" Neji wasn't going to let Alvar have her way. The girl in the centre of everyone's attention begins to shift and mumbles something. "I don't think they heard you," Caro says, knowing her friend would need a little push before daring to speak up. "It smells too strong, even when you're back home that smell still sticks on you." The brunette hadn't talked that loud but everyone had heard her. Her four traveling companions start laughing. "It's a valid excuse!" She defends herself. "Besides, everyone has the right to hate something." Alvar says. The three ninjas look at the brunette questioningly but Caro shakes her head behind her, indicating to just let it go. They did just that and Tenten wondered just how many weird ideas circulated in the sick girl's head.

(o.o)

The two girls look up at the gate. Before either could comment on the oversized gate their attention is drawn towards two arguing figures.

"I will bring Sasuke back, I promised ~dattebayo"

"…" The addressed pinkette smiles at the ranting boy.

"But granny Tsunade keeps giving me these dumb missions." The blond boy seemed very enthusiastic.

"Everyone has to do missions, Naruto. We can't be selfish in times like these."

"But Sakura-chan, these stupid missions get in the way of my training."

By now, the five traveling companions had reached the two "Sakura, will you escort these two to the hospital?" Neji's question sounded more like a command. "And Naruto, if you have nothing better to do, why don't you carry Alvar?" Again, more a command than a question. "No complaining." Alvar looks at the ground, knowing that the last remark was meant for her as well. Lee hands her over to Naruto, she didn't even touch the ground. Apparently they knew of her plan to make a run for it.

(0_0)

Caro and Sakura were walking in front of Naruto and Alvar. Their gestures and glances made it very clear that they were discussing which one of their friends was more of a handful. Alvar didn't say much, though for some reason she felt like giving a lecture about friendship. Her thoughts went back to one of her so-called friends back home. "You don't hurt your friends." She muttered. "What?" The blond, Naruto, turned his face to look at her.

"Oh, nothing really. I merely believe friends don't have the right to hurt each other."

"Except for best friends of course." Caro flashes her friend a smile as she turns around.

"And what if they do hurt you?" Sakura didn't understand what the two were saying.

"If you can't forgive them, then you weren't really best friends." Alvar says

"But if you are, you'll forgive your best friend for hurting you. Because in order to be best friends you need to have gone through a lot together." Caro continues.

"Besides, best friends can't hurt each other without hurting themselves."

"And though it's hard to lose a friend, it's possible. Losing a best friend is almost impossible, you'll do anything to hold on."

Sakura and Naruto nod, they could relate. The four fall in a silence that is only interrupted by Alvar's occasional coughing.

(=_=)

Alvar stares at the white walls in front of her. Caro had been taken somewhere else and Naruto and Sakura had gone to train. She listens to the person next to her bed ramble. Shizune, she had said her name was and Alvar was focusing on it, determined to remember it. She couldn't really understand what the other was saying, Caro was the one that's good at biology and shit.

"Do you understand?"

"…"

"Alvar, are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't really get any of that. I'm really bad at biology."

"Well in short, this means I understand what's wrong with you and I can fix it."

"There's always a silent 'but', isn't there?"

"Nothing big really, you're just going to have to learn to be calm."

"…"

"Like meditation or something else that asks for your complete attention."

"Where's Caro?"

"She was taken to the Hokage."

"Sarutobi or Tsunade?"

Shizune stares at the sick girl in the bed, not sure what to think of the question. She looks behind her when she hears someone open the door.

"Tsunade-sama!"

(^_^)

With her arms crossed in front of her chest and a pout on her face, Alvar looks like a sulking child. She would have to stay in the hospital for a week, _a whole week!_ On top of that, she would have to do some stupid meditation-exercises and when she's finally released, they are going to try and find out how it is she knows so much. Alvar's not amused, not at all and she would let them know that. OK, so yes they are helping her but they're only doing that to get some info out of her, right? It didn't matter, this is a matter of principle. That she never cared for things such as honour or principle before is unimportant. "Just let it go." Caro had instantly picked up on her friend's train of thought. "Where will you stay while I'm here?" Caro hadn't even thought of that yet. The two girls turn to Tsunade. "I suppose we could make an exception and let you stay here as well." Alvar shakes her head.

"Bad idea, we may be friends but we always get into fights if we have to spent longer than a week with each other."

"_There's too much of you. There's too much of me._"

"But it should be ok, if we don't have to spent 24/7 with each other."

"Is there something I can do until she's better?"

Tsunade shook her head; "Alvar seems to be the one with the most knowledge so interrogating you will just be a waste of our time."

"But you're free to roam the village as long as you don't leave." Shizune says.

('_')

The rock hit the water with a splash. She couldn't even see it anymore. It was night and she was wide awake. Caro bent down to pick up another one. She's agitated because she feels watched. Of course they wouldn't just let her do, someone is shadowing her. What should she do now? For all she knows, no one is following her and she's just being paranoid. An idea hits her and she silently thanks all the hours spent on the internet back home. "I know you're there." If there's no one there then no harm done and if there is…

She had been thirsty, that's why she had left her room. But now, she didn't know how to get back. She had been walking through the empty halls for what feels like hours. On which floor was her room again? Oh dear god, what was that? Just an empty hallway, nothing scary here… except for a horror movie waiting to happen. Now she's certain, she heard something. Alvar's head starts to fill itself with worse-case-scenarios as she stands in the silent corridor.

_I forget the last time I felt brave_

_I just recall insecurity_

_'Cause it came down like a tidal wave_

_And sorrow swept over me_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>naruto at Masashi Kishimoto

_Not enough _at 3 doors down

_Tidal wave _at Owl city

**Author's note:** If you spotted a mistake let me know, this is a gift for a friend and I want it to be good.

I thought I'd save myself the embarrassment and not write anything technical XD. So I made Alvar zone out, just like I do when I'm in a class that I don't understand

Not such a funny chapter but the awkwardness will return!

after one last plea for **reviews**, something for those who checked out my comic: not what you were expecting, right?


	6. Chapter 6: Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's note: **I'm not really sure I kept everyone in character in this chapter, if you notice something_ please_ let me know.

As always pointing out other mistakes is appreciated as well

If you love/hate it don't hold back either

If you have problems with something either Caro or Alvar says let me know in a _nice_ way, cause most of that is my opinion and I just love my own opinion but that doesn't mean I can't be reasonable about it.

Also if you can give me some tips about the layout that would really be appreciated, cause I get the feeling that it's not very good

And if I'm not mistaken I've now reached over 10 000 words XD

**Disclaimer**: I'm gonna state the obvious here and say that I don't own Naruto

**Awkward Konoha**

Chapter 6: Zombie apocalypse

She had finally regained her ability to move and so she was now running towards where she hoped her room was. Thanking Lady Luck Alvar slips into her room, quickly diving under the covers. She curls herself up into a ball and wishes that sleep would come already.

o-o-o-o

No one had answered but maybe they had seen through her bluff. Curse you internet, for not giving any useful solutions. Maybe it was time to head back and catch some sleep. But that would require moving and she felt save as long as she stood still. "Did you really know I was there or were you just bluffing?" Caro jumps at least ten feet in the air when a soft voice spoke to her from the darkness. "Bluffing it is." A guy with brown hair in a high ponytail and a scar across his nose steps into her sight. "I'm Umino Iruka." Caro didn't answer, she was trying to come up with a witty remark. "Maybe you should head back, young girls shouldn't be out so late." Think of something witty. "This coming from a guy that stalks little girls at night?" Not the best joke she ever made but given the circumstances, it could've been worse. Iruka started to blush and mumble which made Caro smile. So he didn't know how to handle such jokes, but he did look like he was often the victim of them. Perhaps she shouldn't act like a total ass tonight. They talk a bit while Iruka guides her back to the hospital. Yes, she was tired but she was just going to tell herself that she was being nice.

o-o-o-o

Alvar stares at the green ball of energy in front of her. She shifts her gaze to the window and tries to guess the time. "Come on sleepy head-" Lee is stopped by an angry look from Alvar. "It's, what, five in the morning? I barely slept last night and you wake me up on this ungodly hour." Lee's enthusiasm isn't affected by Alvar's angry words. "How do I make this clear to you?" Alvar says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If there was a zombie apocalypse today, I'd be on the wrong side." Lee, still unfazed by her words, drags her out of bed. "Just get dressed already! The Hokage has arranged for you to get meditation-exercises every morning." Alvar breaks free from his hold. "So I get woken up to sleep again!" Nothing she said or yelled seemed to have any effect and soon she was exiting the hospital with Lee.

They were walking together through the streets but when Lee went left, Alvar turned right. She didn't really do it on purpose, it's how she gets lost every time. Though, truth be told, sometimes getting lost is quite convenient for her. It takes a while before she notices the lack of sound. Alvar looks around, she's standing in the middle of an intersection and she doesn't know from which street she came. Sighing she sits down on a bench, maybe she could catch up on some sleep here.

o-o-o-o

Who the hell yells in a hospital? Well, Naruto and Sakura obviously. Caro mutters several cusses as she exits the hospital guessing that it's sometime between five and six in the morning, no time to be awake at all. She briefly wonders if that Iruka person would be following her again but let's go of that thought quickly. It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting sleep. She walks for a little while before she spots a familiar brunette lying on a bench.

"Yo, Alvar! Make some room for me"

"This bench is not big enough for the two of us."

"You will make room for me."

"You're Jedi mind-tricks won't work on me."

"Is this what our friendship is worth?"

"Yes"

"Move or I'm taking the entire bench."

Alvar, deciding that the whole conversation was taking up valuable sleep-time, moves a bit. Caro pushes her, indicating that she would need more space than that. They eventually sort things out, both are sitting half upright with Alvar's head on Caro's shoulder and Caro's head on Alvar's.

o-o-o-o

Neji stares angrily at the two sleeping girls. He thought he had gotten off easy when the Hokage ordered him to give Alvar meditation-exercises. Not only would he be able to talk to her about her view on destiny rather than hearing it second-hand from Tenten but he had been sure he would've been free from Caro's morning temper. Just like a bandage, he thought, quick and painless.

"Wake up you two."

The two girls open their eyes and it becomes immediately clear that even Alvar has a morning temper at five thirty in the morning. "It's gonna be one of those days." Alvar says with a foul look. "I agree." Caro stands up, pulling her friend up with her. Neji stares at them, confused. "A zombie-day." The two say in unison.

o-o-o-o

He was surprised, he had thought that Caro would fall asleep and she did but he hadn't predicted that Alvar would take meditating seriously. Yet there she was, sitting perfectly still and continuing the assignment he had given her. She had clearly been embarrassed in the beginning but she seemed over that now. He notices her shifting and opens his eyes. She gives him a smile that seemed apologetic. Oh no, what did she do this time? "I've always liked meditating but I've never put a serious effort in it." That's it? Then what was that smile for? "I'd practically forgotten how good it makes me feel. Normal breathing and my thoughts in check, it's a nice change from the chaos all the time." She wasn't apologizing to him, she wasn't even talking to him. She was saying sorry to herself. "What's that look for?" He had been staring at her, was that awkwardness of her contagious or what? "It's ok, I would stare to if I saw someone talk to herself, but saying my thoughts out loud helps ordering them."Neji gives her a small smile of his own "About your thoughts I would-" Alvar wasn't paying attention to him anymore, instead she's waking up Caro. "Let's go sleepy head, I'm hungry!"

Caro sighs, sure she was hungry too but she would've preferred some more sleep. Why did she have to become friends with a person that pretty much worships food? "One of these days you're gonna get fat." she says to Alvar who just finished her third bowl of ramen. "You mean like you now? 'Cause that year in America sure left its traces." There it was, the very reason they can't be around each other all the time. Knowing that doesn't change a thing, they will yell at each other every single time. _I hate you, why are we even friends _and_ it's your fault._ Both are prone to overreacting. The two head in opposite directions, ready to rant about terrible their friend to the first victim they run into to and preferably throw something at either a wall or the earlier mentioned victim.

o-o-o-o

Shikamaru wished he had stayed in bed that morning. But no, he just had to get up, something that was turning out to be the worst decision of his life. How long had that girl been yelling at him now? He had always thought that Ino was the most troublesome women he'd ever meet but this girl -what was her name again, Caro?- had just proven him wrong. He couldn't even concentrate and come up with a plan to escape the ranting girl, this was really troublesome.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a similar problem. He was considering taking out his icha icha paradise book but he was a little afraid the book might not survive the confrontation. After all, he couldn't really use any ninja techniques on a civilian, now could he? Well maybe he could but if he aggravated this girl now she might withhold information later. He finally decided to risk it, what could a thirteen year old girl do against him anyway? She can annoy him by asking what the book is about, if it's any good, why he reads it here and so on. "Can I read it?" She eventually asks

o-o-o-o

This had to be one of the most disturbing days Shizune had ever experienced. Caro had started the day yelling at Naruto and Sakura to take their lovers quarrel elsewhere before leaving the hospital herself, she had threatened Neji who woke her up when he wanted to start Alvar's meditation session and eventually gotten in a fight with her friend. They had spent a lot of time looking for her but had finally found her. Apparently she had been complaining to Shikamaru who had convinced her to just watch the clouds. They were found sleeping, shikamaru serving as a cushion/teddy bear for Caro. Alvar hadn't done much better. Lee was now convinced she was some sort of zombie. She had also managed to get lost, which wasn't really a problem since Neji had found her soon enough. Maybe she should give the girl some credit, she did do her meditation exercises without complaining. The disturbing part was that after she had gotten in a fight with Caro she had run into Kakashi. His idea of distracting her had been to let her read his book with him. Seriously what was wrong with him? A grown man and a little girl reading porn together is just wrong.

She was taking care of Alvar's lungs thanking the gods that all she had to do the rest of the week was make sure that they continued healing, those sessions would go a lot faster than this one. The uncomfortable silence in the room was making her nervous. Despite being mad at each other they had both pressed to be in the same room while Shizune took care of Alvar's lungs. Besides that they hadn't said a word to each other. They hadn't been lying when they said they couldn't be around each other for too long. Tough it was admirable that they still insisted on looking out for each other even when they were mad. No wonder Naruto had said he liked them, he valued friendship just as much as they seemed to do. "Would you two remain friends if one of you betrayed the other?" Maybe they understood Naruto and Sakura's actions better. "What a stupid question, we're just mad at each other because I said something stupid. We'll have forgotten about it by tonight." Alvar looked at the wall, she had just admitted it had been her fault. They had both known it but admitting it is never any fun. "Besides we would never betray each other. Or is this about that guy Naruto and Sakura keep talking about?" Caro may know nothing about them but she could read between the lines, another talent Alvar seemed to lack. "I'm sure Naruto and Sakura still consider him their friend, which is admirable." Caro was just stating the obvious, even Alvar had seen that. "I don't like Sasuke but that's because I find him a stupid idiot who can't make any right decisions and wouldn't know what free will is if it bit him in the ass." Shizune seemed unfazed by Alvar's words but internally she was making a mental note to tell Tsunade-sama a that Alvar knew something about Sasuke while she wondered how long they could keep that fact hidden from Naruto.

o-o-o-o

The two girls hadn't really made up but merely decided not to be angry at each other anymore. All Alvar had done was admit she had said something stupid, it was starting to seem that getting a sincere apology out of her was impossible. Caro had mumbled an apology but it had been so soft, Alvar hadn't really heard her. They were sitting on Alvar's bed, playing a card game as if nothing had happened. As always they were quoting people and movies, making bad jokes and -in Alvar's case, bad- singing.

_For a zombie day today went pretty well, Caro thought._

_I wonder if Kakashi will lend me some of his books, Alvar mused._

* * *

><p><strong> Author's note 2: <strong> I'm actually pretty curious as to what other people think of Sasuke

Also I'm rather lazy so if anyone can recommend any good fanfics that would really be appreciated, I'm not good at looking for them xp

I know it looks like it but this is not a weak quest for more reviews, those should contain constructive content about this fanfic but _if_ you review you can add an answer to my last two questions, no obligation whatsoever

As I said this was written for a friend who's currently halfway across the globe from me, the only reason it's on is because all she said was 'It's good' and I wanted some more feedback. Of course that failed but I'd might as well continue it here, I'm writing it anyway.

Wasn't trying to sound pathetic either, just ranting about the lack of feedback XD


	7. Chapter 7 Sad songs

**Author's note:** Ok so I apologize, I had no idea with what to do next, this is my weak way of saying _this is the last chapter_,_ I don't think it's good enough and it's really short_. I usually write stories (read short stories/ one shots) of about 1.500 words (excuses, excuses and some more excuses). So this has gone on a bit too long for my taste. In the beginning I was happy but then I thought that for a crappy fanfic with no mentionable plot it's a bit too long

So again, this is the final chapter

It's not so funny but I had fun writing it XD

If you have some ideas/remarks, pleas let me know (PM'ing is enabled, I just don't completely understand how it works but even I can hit a reply button xp)

**disclaimer: **I think that the fact I don't own Naruto is known by now (yes, I had fun with words while I wrote this, don't judge me!)

and just so we're clear: _almost lover_ at _a fine frenzy_

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Konoha<strong>

Chapter 7: Sad songs

Two girls are standing on a bridge looking at two approaching figures. The shallow water beneath the bridge is interrupted as the red haired girl throws pebbles in it while the brunette next to her is singing.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Damn, she really had to stop singing sad songs. It was just what she felt like doing around those two, which was weird because they seemed so happy. Alvar turned to Caro raising her eyebrow. If you don't know what you're thinking, ask your friend.

"I've got no idea, maybe it's that friend of theirs. They did mention that one of their friends had left but that they were going to bring him back."

"Oh yeah, I kinda have mixed feelings about that."

The redhead decides not to ask, Alvar's feelings is a territory best left alone. They'd been friends for fifteen years now and Caro knew that mixed feelings meant that the discussed topic balanced on the fine line between love and hate. Never was she having a similar conversation again, _never_.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

They hadn't noticed Naruto approach, so the guy could be silent and sneaky when he wanted to. Caro is the first to recover from her surprise.

"Singing sad songs."

"Why?"

"Because we're girls, we sometimes have emotional outbursts."

"And because you two are depressing, cheer up already."

Alvar really needed to learn some tact.

"Naruto's not depressing, he's constantly smiling."

Sakura had reached them as well.

"You two _are_ depressing. Just smiling doesn't fix anything."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"What exactly was the problem again?"

"That Sasuke bastard left and we need to bring him back."

"Do you know something about Sasuke? Since you seemed to know random stuff about everyone I thought you might know more about Sasuke as well."

Sakura's question took Alvar by surprise. She could hear Caro snicker at her 'thinking face' but she didn't care, she had the feeling this was something important. What did she know about the dude? It was a dude, right?

"I remember hating him for quite some time…"

"Yeah, I sometimes hate the bastard too."

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sakura didn't appreciate Naruto's interruption.

"And I admired you two for not giving up…"

"I won't go back on my word!"

"Seriously Naruto, let her finish."

"But I also remember being really excited about something."

"About Wha-"

"Naruto I'm gonna save Sakura's breath, one more word and we're gonna throw you in the river."

Caro remembered Alvar being excited about something as well and Naruto's constant babbling was preventing her from thinking.

"I don't remember what I was so excited about, it was something to do with Sasuke though."

"You would sometimes get really excited and yell 'there's still hope' over and over."

"Oh yeah, I remember something similar too. Anyway, did this conversation help? 'Cause my head is starting to hurt."

"She's not used to thinking, you see."

"I'm proud of that, I have the most fun when I'm not thinking!"

While Sakura's inner self is screaming from happiness, excited about the fact that these two thought there was still hope for Sasuke, Naruto decides to show his happiness to the two girls. He moves forward to hug Alvar, who instinctively moves back. She hits the railing of the bridge and starts falling backwards. Caro grabs Alvar's arm but is dragged down as well.

The two hit the water with a big splash and start to sink. They keep sinking deeper and deeper. The river wasn't that deep, Alvar thought while Caro was mentally screaming 'not again' for some reason. The girls try to swim back to the surface but 'up' and 'down' have lost all meaning. There is just the battle for air as they force their lungs not to inhale the water.

Their struggling grows weaker and weaker…

They start to lose consciousness…

There is nothing…

Blackness

Silence

Cold

So cold…

"Damn, I'm cold!"

"Yeah, me too. Why are we sitting on the stairs in our pyjamas?"

"Beats me, didn't we go to bed earlier?"

"This is, like, really weird."

The two drag themselves up the stairs and back into Alvar's room. The whole situation was just too weird for the two of them to understand so they would just forget about it and occasionally refer to it as 'that time we woke up on the stairs'.

"Hey Alvar," Caro mumbles, "you're not coughing anymore."

"Hmm, hey Caro."

"Yes?"

"It feels as though you haven't been away for a year at all."

* * *

><p><strong>this is dedicated to my friend who's studying abroad for a year<strong>  
>Karen, I really miss you but wishing you'd come back is the same as wishing for your wonderful experience abroad to come to an end. Will you forgive my selfishness?<p>

maybe I'll write a one shot or so but I'm not sure  
>we'll see what the future brings...<p>

anyhow, as a final statement:_ I'm not a __writer _which is why I write (crappy) fanfiction and don't sell books XD


End file.
